Harry Potter This is MY Life
by Malfoie
Summary: Harry has just turned 35 and finds out that everything he thought he new was a lie.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything all characters and places that you know and love belong to J.K Rowling, and I'm just having some fun with it. This is my first Harry Potter FanFic so please be nice. While I'm writing this story I hope that you the readers and reviewers will point this out that I could do to make this story better.

Title: Harry Potter and this is my Life

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix

Rating: R for violence, and implied sex (because I'm not good at writing it.)

Summery: Harry has just turned 35 and finds out that everything he thought he new was a lie.

Tags: Manipulative Dumbledore, Some Weasley bashing, Time Travel.

**With a pounding headache Harry opens his eyes just to notice that he does not have his glasses on anymore, but he does notice that he is in a room that he was not in just moments before.**

"**Huh were the hell am I. Damn the basterds must have knocked me out." With that said Harry gets up and starts looking around the room he is in. **_**Where am I this does not look like a cell? **_**He thought as he found his glasses and puts them on.**

**Now that he can see he looks around and notices that he is in what looks like a nicely decorated office. **_**How the hell did I get here?**_** As he walks over to a large window in the wall to his left he takes stock of his surroundings and inventory when looking around the room he notices the white wash walls adorn with landscape paintings of locations that look familiar such as Hogsmead and Hogwarts. At this point he knows that he is in a wizard location and breaths a sigh of relief. At least I know that I won't have to come up with an excuse as to why I just appeared out of nowhere. With that he notices that his wand is not on him hoping that he did not loose it when he was fighting he looks around when he hears a hauntingly family sound.**

"**Hem Hem." Whipping around hearing the sound of some on clearing their throat he is face to face with a youngish 30 looking women. "Can I help you sir." she asks**

**As he thinks of how to respond to he. He takes her appearance in. Dressed in a wizard robe he noticed that she is about 5 foot 5 with brownish red hair that flows down to the mid of her back. Her pale skin looks like she has not been out in a while.**

"**Yes. Um I'm looking for my wand." He told her.**

"**Theirs no need for that here Mister Potter." She replied**

"**H.H..How did you know my name, and may I ask yours?"**

"**Of course you may. My name is Natalie Blithe. And to answer your first question, well I know everything about you Mister Potter." Natalie relied.**

"**Oh um and could you tell me were here is?"**

"**That Mister Potter is the crux of the matter." She answered **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well the answer to your second question and the answer to your last question are one and the same. I am Death. Well not the Death but your personal Death, and this well this is my office."**

"**WHAT!!! ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M DEAD?" He yelled.**

"**Well why the hell else would you be here.**

**At this point in time Harry settles down a bit and asked the most important question that he could think of. "What happens now?"**

"**Ahh. Now he asks the right question, and to answer it. You go back."**

**What why would I go back to when I died.**

"**No no. You are not going back to when you died.**

"**Then when am I going back to I don't want to go through all that again."**

"**And you will not have to Harry. Follow me for a minute." And with that she started to lead Harry down a long hallway and into a small office." Just a second just need to…….. Ah here it is." she exclaimed pulling out a thick folder. "This is your folder of your life ever thing you have ever done, said, dreamed, and wished. Please read this note and you will start to understand.**

**Dear Natalie**

**I'm just sending this note to tell you that if your charge Harry J. Potter comes to you at any Pointe after is destiny has been fulfilled. You may send him to any point in the time line that you or he chooses.**

**To live the life that was denied to him the first time.**

**Sincerely yours**

**Fate**

"**So what does this mean I can choose a point to go back and what be born again." Harry asked**

"**That Harry is a very good question and the answer unfortunately is no. The reason for this is that if you were to start a new life from the moment you were born their would have to be a new life make then destroyed so that you could take their place. We will never do that all life is precious till they user wastes it them selves. No what would happen is that you would be returned to the time of your choosing at the age of 17. We will have a new past made up for you that will hold out under any scrutiny. The only thing that you would have to do is take the N.E.W.T.s over again. A new identity has already been made for you. Let me give you just a quick run down of it. Your name will still be Harry but the last name has changed it is now Malforen. It is the Parent house of the Malfoy's and supposedly died off in an unusual way. Now there is some information I must share with you that your were denied in you old life. Please step over to the pensive."**

**As Harry put his head into the pensive he felt the familiar feeling of falling into the memories that were placed their. The first thing that he noticed when he landed was that he was at Hogwarts in the Headmasters office. After a moment to orientate him self he noticed that Headmaster Dumbledore was in the office along what looked like a even younger version of Tom Riddle from the Diary in his second year. **_**What is going on here?**_** He thought to himself when Dumbledore started talking to Riddle about the Unforgivables and Dark Magic and were to find them in the Restricted section of the library. **_**Why was Dumbledore telling Riddle this information.**_** Just as he finished this thought Dumbledore said the one thing Harry never thought he would hear.**

"**Now Tom you must start bringing the Pureblood families of Slitherin house together… It's for the Greater Good."**

**AN:**** I know I know a cliffy. Well what do you all thing should I continue this or should I just drop it? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

As you all can see from my name I don't own Harry Potter or any other recognizable Characters. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone that read my story I hope that you all injoy it. Chapter 2 As Harry pulls his head out of the pensive, his mind is going a mile a minute trying to figure out why Dumbledore was informing Tom Riddle were and how to use the Unforgivables and to gather a army. "I'm betting that you are trying to figure it all out but that is all I can show you the rest you need to find out on your own." Natalie then walked over to her desk and sat down. "Now to try and find a time to send you back as I can assume that you do not want to have to deal with the war again is that right." "Okay let me get this straight first. I'm going back in time with the sir name of Malforen which is the parent house of Malfoy." "Correct." "I can choose any place in time that I want." "That's also correct." "The house of Malforen is dead at this time so that would mean that I am the Head of that family, but am also the last of that family." "No if you go back to a point that they were still their then no you would not be the head or the last." "What if I choose to go back to '69?" "Then you would be back at the high of The Dark Lords power. But more importantly you would be the last remaining member of the Malforen Family as they were wiped out at that time." "If I do choose to go back would I remember everything I know now or would I just have the knollage to get my N.E.W.T.S, and just about my past." "You would remember everything that you learned and everything that has happened but why do you ask." "Well this is what I would like to do I would like to go back to the summer of '69 and start my seventh year at Hogwarts. I know for a fact that a lot of the death eaters were in school at that time and I might be able to stop some of them from joining up with him. Plus my skills could be of use to save lives until baby me stops him." Well that is some very good reasons to go back to that point in time. Very well then. So 1969 will be your time of return let's start with some of the changes that you will need to learn to pass as a Malforen. First you do know that you are a Metamorphmagus I mean the whole hair growth thing should have tipped you off. "No I did how come I've never changed like Tonks did." "Ah that would be from our beloved Headmaster he blocked the Metamorphmagus ability in you he also blocked you core but you broke that back in your third year when you summoned that Patronus to chase the Dementores away from Sirius and yourself. So let me get started so in you how to change your looks…..Okay we need almost white blonde hair like the Malfoys…..Good… Now the eyes lets go with blue….Perfect…Now try and angle you face a bit more okay a little bit more that's it." "Now for the way you need to act think of how a Malfoy would act but without the bigotry the Malforen family was wiped out because they refused to join the Dark Lord. So you don't need to try and fake that.""Okay so were about ready to send you back now just a last bit of advice when you get their go straight to Gringotts and tell them you want to claim you Inheritance there's no worries about you being a Potter they will all come up Malforen so that you can take your place as the Head of the family that will give you the upper hand. Now good luck and I hope I don't see you again for a very long time." Finished Natalie as she hit a button on her desk.The next thing Harry notices is that he is standing in Kings Cross and the Hogwarts express is letting off all the students."Well I guess I better get to Gringotts." He mumbled to himself.AN 2: I know that this was a short chapter but it was just a filler I hope to have the next couple out in the next couple of days as classes are over for me now. 


End file.
